This invention relates to an appliance pan and stand, and more particularly, to improvements in an appliance pan and stand having a drainage system therein for support of an ignitable appliance, such as a water heater, a central heat and air conditioner or a washer/dryer.
An ignitable appliance, such as a water heater, is typically positioned within a limited space of a dwelling and on a floor adjacent the garage or within of a house or basement. Gasoline and other flammable liquids are commonly stored within the garage, and most commonly in cans on the floor. Not infrequently, these flammable liquids are spilled or leaked onto the floor and fumes emanating from these liquids tend to hover and travel low to the floor and travel into the area where the ignitable appliance is disposed. There have been a number of accidents involving an ignitable appliance, such as a water heater, wherein a pilot light of the appliance is an instrument which ignites these fumes resulting in explosion and/or fire. Thus, these ignitable appliances are to be raised above the fumes in a manner to preclude ignition thereof.
A drain is normally formed in the floor adjacent the water heater to catch water leakage from the water heater. Since leaks can occur potentially anywhere from the appliance (water heater) the leakage is not necessarily directed toward the drain and can create a mess and defeat the purpose of the drain.
There are a variety of different diameter sized appliances, e.g., water heaters, to accommodate a variety of demands. These larger sized appliances are not as common in the market place. In order to accomplish this need and reduce costs of manufacturing, it is desirable to utilize present stands having a base having a predetermined diameter and compliment the top of the stand with a retrofit pan large enough to accommodate the appliance. Further, a need exists to provide a stand with enhanced support of the appliance in extreme conditions, such as an earthquake.
Attempts have been made at providing a pan and a stand for a water heater. Such attempts have failed to provide uniformity to the industry safety standards for supporting the ignitable appliance, such as a water heater, under dry or wet conditions. Such attempts also lack height and width adjustability, fail to provide for leakage, or are designed to inhibit maneuverability for assembly and positioning within small work areas.
One type of stand described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,233 is directed to a water heater stand having four straight legs and a pan with a centrally located drain hole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,998 is directed to a wooden stand which requires on-site assembly. Another type of stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,676 is directed to a sheet-like metal stand which requires assembly at the site. Similarly, this stand lacks drainage directability. Such stands either lack drainage directability, width and height adjustability or is susceptible to weakening from moisture.
There exists a need for a relatively inexpensive stand which can elevate the ignitable appliance, such as a water heater, and associated pilot light above the garage floor and/or air region of concern. There is also needed for an appliance stand in order to raise the ignitable appliance, such as a water heater, a desired height while allowing accommodation of the ignitable appliance within the housing environment. Still there is another need to have a stand which is easy to install within a limited work space wherein the ignitable appliance, such as a water heater, is housed and accommodate a variety of sized appliances. There is also a need for a stand to include a pan having a drainage system. Finally, there is a need to provide a safe and stable stand for an ignitable appliance which solves the above needs and brings uniformity to the industry.
Accordingly, stand which address and solves some of these problems are described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,263 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/559,441. The present invention modifies and improves upon the invention described therein.